U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,085 issued to the same inventor of this application disclosed a portable food container including a side cover hingedly secured to a side wall of a box stored with foods therein. However, the box is not provided with any illuminating means in the box. So, it is not suitable to be used to collect candy, gifts or foods in Halloween since there in no light provided for illumination at night time.
The present inventor has invented a container combined with a lantern especially suitably used for collecting materials at night time.
The object of the present invention is to provide a container including an illuminator held in the container for illumination at night time, and a cover hingedly secured to the container and openable for collecting candies, foods, miniature commodities and documents in the container through an opening between the cover and the container, thereby providing a multiple-purpose container.